If I Ever See You Again
by M. L. Teixeira
Summary: This is the tragic tale of he Skywalker twins; not Luke and Leia, not Jacen and Jaina; but Anakin and Allygwen. This story is filled with drama, action, fantasy, magic, love and betrayal the Star Wars prequels lacked. This is how I think the prequels should have been...
1. Prologue

**Star Wars: If I Ever See You Again**

 **Prologue**

 **Hi guys, this is my first attempt at a Star Wars fanfiction, no beta reader so I apologise in advance for any grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoy it and remember that I'm changing a few things on the prequels, so don't get too hateful if I changed something and you didn't like. If you don't like it, don't read it...**

 **I had the inspiration for this story when I was listening to "See You Again" by Whiz Kalifa and Charlie Puth.**

 **Summary: This is the tragic tale of the Skywalker twins; not Luke and Leia, not Jacen and Jaina; but Anakin and Allygwen. This story is filled with the drama, action, fantasy, magic, love and betrayal the Star Wars prequels needed. This is how I think the prequels should have been...**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything even related to Star Wars. I'm doing this for my own entertainment and hopefully to someone else's aswell...**

 **So without further ado, here we go;**

ஜஜ

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

It was a hot day beneath the warming suns of Tatooine. In the mists of all the sand, there was a "village" if you could call it that. Inside all the sand-made cottages there lived families. Some deprieved of their loved ones because they had tried to rebel against the Hutt system, which it was basically "If you have money, buy a slave and no one will care what you do with it". In this village they were all slaves. Some were born slaves and others were taken against their will, but no matter how they came to be what they are now; they knew the only thing that matters is the safety of their children. Shmi Skywalker is one of them, she stills remembers the day she was taken to work as a slave. The blood chilling screams of her parents that filled the night, a twelve-year old brunette girl lied in her bed, awake and terrefied that the monsters who murdered the ones who she cared for would come for her. And indeed they came, they ripped young Shmi from her bed, from her house, from her life; took away her love, took away her innocense, but they could never take away her soul. A thirty-nine year old Shmi stared at the window of her small cottage to see both of her children playing in the sand, oblivious to the horrible things happening every day around them.

Shmi didn't know how it was possible for her to give birth. It would be easier to believe that when the brutes who had taken her had also forced themselves on her when she was unconscious but she knew it was impossible since she had given birth only six years ago. The only plausible explanation was that these children were a gift from the gods, send to this world for a greater purpose; Shmi couldn't help but smile when she looked upon her children and thought that. Seeing Allygwen fall softly onto the sand and Anakin quickly coming to her aid made her heart fill itself with love she never thought possible; far greater than anything she'd ever felt before. _'A gift indeed'_ she thought.

Outside, a six-year old Anakin and his twin-sister Allygwen were playing in the sand when Allygwen fell onto the sand and Anakin quickly rushed to her side.

"Ally, Ally are you okay?" He asked and she pouted.

"My butt hurts" She whined and he rolled his eyes. He took her elbow and helped her up.

"What butt?" He asked sarcastically and she scoffed as she picked a small amount of sand in her fist and threw at him. He sneezed and she giggled.

Suddenly they heard their mother open the door to their home and say softly.

"Ani, Ally; it's almost sunsdown, come inside; dinner's ready" Anakin and Allygwen looked at each other before he smiled.

"Last one to arrive is Jabba's dirt?" He asked mischievious.

"On it" She replied as she quickly ran to their home, Ani quickly behind.

During dinner, Shmi listened as Ally and Ani told her about the things that they played today and she chuckled softly when they argued over silly matters such as who build the bigger sand castle. She loathed the fact that her beautiful children had to endure slavery in the hands of someone so dispicable as Watto; but at least they had each other...


	2. Chapter 1: Trade Negociations

**Star Wars: If I Ever See You Again**

 **Chapter 1: Trade Negociations**

 **Summary: Available on 'Prologue"**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything related to Star Wars. I'm writing a FANfiction to hopefully please some fans and myself.**

 **So here's chapter one, this is mostly to introduce the Trade Federation and dive deeper into the Anakin/Allygwen family bond. I hope you like it. And please, if possible review. Your opinion is important to me...**

 **Oh and P.S: The first two chapters will be sort of boring. I'm just hoping to fill in things until Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon arrive in Tatooine.**

ஜ

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi were waiting to discuss Trade Negociations with Viceroy Gunray. They were currently sitting on a large table when they heard the sound of an explosion close to where they were. They quickly sat up and ignited their lightsabers; right before they see yellowish smoke coming out of an air vent.

"Dioxis" Qui-Gon realised. They both held their breaths as battle droids circled the other side of the door.

 _"They must be dead by now. Destroy what's left of them"_ Said hologram Viceroy.

The droids opened the door just as two lightsabers were activated through the fog. The droids started shooting but the two Jedi deflected the blasters, making two droids fall on the floor. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon started to cut the rest of the droids in half.

Just as Obi-Wan cut one droid, three more came with their guns raised and Obi used the Force to push them backwards. Qui-Gon was using his lightsaber to cut through a door to get to the Ship's Central of Command as Obi-Wan kept the droids at bay.

"Close the blast door" Commanded the Viceroy as another layer of metal was put in front of the emergency door.

"That'll hold them" He continued. Qui-Gon thrusted his lightsaber deeper, cutting through the emergency door and heating the metal one.

"They are still coming through" Pointed Nute Gunray.

"This is impossible!" Replied Viceroy.

"Where are those droidekas?" Asked Nute.

Outside the door, two droid destroyers rolled their way closer to the Jedi and raised their guns at them.

"Master, destroyers" Said Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon stopped trying to penetrate the door and came to aid Obi-Wan just as the droids turned on their blue shields and fired their weapons towards the Jedi.

"They have shield generators" Pointed Obi-Wan.

"Let's go" Said Qui-Gon as they ran to the side; droids following.

"They're no match fot the droidekas" Said Nute inside the Ship's Central of Command just as a no-eyed whiteish looking creature said in a robotic voice.

"Sir, they have gone through the ventilation shaft"

ஜ

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon came down the ventilation system and saw an army of droids preparing to embord a ship.

"Battle droids?" Asked Qui-Gon, confused.

"It's an invasion army" Answered Obi-Wan.

"This is an odd play for the Trade Federation. We've got to warm the Naboo and contact Chancellor Valorum. Let's split up. Stow abord different ships and meet down on the planet"

"You were right about one thing master. The negociations _were_ short" Replied Obi-Wan smirking, but it ceased when Qui-Gon glared at him for such a bad joke.

ஜ

Allygwen always seemed to get herself in all kinds of trouble. She was now nine when Watto had given her a beaten after she accidentally broke a functioning droid in front of a potential buyer. She was given a day off and decided to just return home; not in the mood to meet with her friends.

She arrived home with fresh tears falling upon her round, full cheeks. Her face and eyes were now red as she sat in the kitchen table. Anakin heard someone come in and went to the kitchen, thinking his mother had arrived home early from Watto's workshop; but intead saw his twin-sister sitting at the table with her head in her hands.

"Ally?" He asked softly, she sniffled. Still holding her head in her hands. Anakin was now worried "Ally? Ally? What's wrong? What happened?"

She looked at him now, her face and eyes giving away the fact that she had been crying. He was more worried than before.

"No-nothing Ani, just Watto gi-giving me a hard ti-time. It's o-okay" She answered and he looked at her sadly.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked and she shook her head, no. He suddenly hugged her, she jumped a little bit, still on edge but it ceased when Anakin wrapped his arms around her. He always knew how to make her feel better and not to push her when she was like this. She wrapped her eyes around his small shoulders as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it off when they parted and she smiled a sad smile.

"But anyway, why are you here and not working?"

"I broke something in the garage and Watto send me home early. You?" He asked and she smiled.

"The same but I broke it in front of a buyer" He smiled.

"I guess is in the family" He said and she giggled.

"What did he did to you?" She asked and he arched a confused eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, did he punish you?"

"No" He answered, his eyes suddenly becoming darker "Why? Did he punish _you_?"

"It's nothing..."

"Ally... Answer me. Did. He. Punish. You?" He asked slowly, looking into her eyes.

"No! Yes... Maybe?" She could see Ani's knuckles turn white as she said it "Ani?" She asked softly.

"I swear..." He began, dangerously slow "As soon as we are no longer slaves, I will make him pay for every time he put his hands on you"

Ally's eyes grew wide. She was often worried with her brother. She was usually the only one who saw this side of him. The over-protective side that she was sometimes afraid of. Not for her, but to whoever decided to hurt her; even unintentionally. As slaves, they were forced to grow up faster than other kids and learn responsabilities but this was ridiculous. Anakin sounded like one of those monsters parents told their children of whenever he was like this.

"Ani..." She started, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder "It's okay. I'm okay. I can handle anything Watto throws at me" He relaxed under her touch but still looked skeptical.

"I promise, Ally. I won't ever let anything hurt you" He said seriously. She smiled and hugged him.

 _'If only that were true...'_ She thought. She knew he couldn't promise her something like that, but it's the thought that counts.

"You can't do that forever" She said, still hugging him.

"I can try..." He replied.

 **I suck at action scenes, I know...**


	3. Chapter 2: Arrive On Naboo

**Star Wars: If I Ever See You Again**

 **Chapter 2: Arrive On Naboo**

 **Summary: Available on 'Prologue"**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything related to Star Wars. I'm writing a FANfiction to hopefully please some fans and myself.**

 **So here's chapter two, I hope you like it. And please, if possible review. Your opinion is important to me...**

 **Oh and P.S: The first two chapters will be sort of boring. I'm just hoping to fill in things until Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon arrive on Tatooine.**

ஜ

Qui-Gon was running away from a large battle destroyer when he saw a frog-like creature standing in his way.

"Get away!" he shouted. The creature screamed and held himself to Qui-Gon. They fell on the ground and waited for the blattle destroyer pass through without harming them. They quickly moved back to their feet once the destroyer was gone.

"Was'n dat?" The creature asked "Hey, wait!" It yelled when he saw Qui-Gon walking away.

"Oh, mooie-mooie, I love you" It said.

"You almost got us killed. Are you brainless?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I spake"

"The ability to speak does not make you intelligent. Now get out of here"

"No, no, mesa stay" It replied "Mesa culled Jar Jar Binks. Mesa your humble servant"

"That won't be necessary" Qui-Gon said.

"Oh, but it'tis. 'Tis demanded by the gods, it'tis" Jar Jar was saying just before they both heard an explosion right behind them "Oh, no!"

"Stay down!" Warned Qui-Gon. He saw Obi-Wan being chased by a flying droid and used his lightsaber to deflect the blaster the droid threw at him.

"You saved my again" Said Jar Jar.

"What's this?" Asked Obi-Wan.

"A local. Now let's get out of here before more droids show up" Answered Qui-Gon. They were now running as Jar Jar said.

"Ex-squeeze-me, but de mostest safest place would be Gunga City. Is where I grew up. 'Tis a hidden city" Qui Gon and Obi-Wan turned to him.

"A city?" The Jedi Master asked and Jar Jar nodded.

"Uh-huh"

"Can you take us there?" Asked Obi-Wan.

"Um, on secong thought, no. Not really, no" Jar Jar answered.

"You hear that?" Qui-Gon refered to the noise of battle ships filled with battle droids arriving on the planet's surfice.

"Yah"

"That is the sound of a thousand terrible things heading this way"

"If they find us, they will crush us...Grind us into tiny pieces and blast us into oblivion" Said Obi-Wan.

"Yousa point is well seen" Jar Jar sttutered "Dis way. Hurry!" He yelled, pointing towards a lake.

ஜ

There were battle droids taking Queen Amidala, her hand-maidens and Captain Panaka as hostages as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan jumped from one of the castle's towers and killed all the droids.

"We should leave the street, Your Highness" Offered Qui-Gon "Grab their weapons" He said pointening at the droids.

"We're ambassadors for the supreme chancellor"

"Your negotioations seemed to have failed, Ambassador" Pointed the Queen's right hand man.

"The negotiations never took place. It's urgent that we make contact with the Republic" Replied Qui-Gon.

"They've knocked out all our communications" Said Capatin Panaka.

"Do you have transports?" Asked the Jedi.

"In the main hangar. This way" Pointed the Captain and they all followed.

They all emborded a ship but due the lack of enough power to get to Courusant, they had to make a landing on the desert planet of Tatooine.


	4. Chapter 3: The Little Slava Children

**Star Wars: If I Ever See You Again**

 **Chapter 3: The Little Slave Children**

 **Summary: Available on 'Prologue"**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything related to Star Wars. I'm writing a FANfiction to hopefully please some fans and myself.**

 **So here's chapter three, I hope you like it. And please, if possible review. Your opinion is important to me...**

ஜ

Just as the Naboo cruiser landed on Tatooine, Obi-Wan approached his master.

"The hyperdrive generator's gone, master. We'll need a new one"

"That'll complicate things. Be wary. I sence a disturbance in the Force" Qui-Gon said.

"I feel it also, master" Obi-Wan replied.

"Don't let them send any transmissions" Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan nodded.

Qui-Gon, Jar Jar and R2-D2 were walking through the desert when Captain Panaka yelled.

"Wait! Her Highness commands you to take her handmaiden with you" He said reffering to the young girl accompanying him.

"No more commands from Her Highness today, Captain" Replied Qui-Gon. Captain Panaka looked at him confused "The spaceport is not going to be pleasant" He explained.

"The queen wishes it. She's curious about the planet" The Captain insisted. The Jedi sighed softly and looked at Padme.

"This is not a good idea. Stay close to me" She nodded and followed him as he walked away. Tanaka going back to the ship.

ஜ

Watto was at his shop when he saw Allygwen arriving. He had sent her to get a droid part from the garage.

"Did you get what I asked?" He asked in a heavy accent.

"Y-yes" She sttutered, holding up the metallic piece. Perhaps she's scared of receving another beating. Good.

"Put if over there" He commanded and she moved to put it behind her. As she streched herself, he couldn't help but notice her growing body. Small breasts starting to grow and a bigger behind than many other adult aliens he had seen around these bands. Watto couldn't help for her to hit puberty, seeing it wouldn't be such a long wait after all. It seemed she was an early bloomer.

As they heard the sound of a jiggle, Watto flyed closer to the door.

"Good day to you" He said in his native language, Toydorian "What do you want?" He asked.

"I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian" Answered Qui-Gon.

"Ah, yes! Nubian. We have lots of that" Replied Watto "Boy, girl, get in here now!" He yelled as Anakin and Allygwen came into the room.

"What took you so long?" Asked Watto.

"We were cleaning the fan switches" Said Anakin.

"Watch the store. I've got some selling to do" Watto turned to Qui-Gon "So, let me take thee out back, huh? We'll find what you need"

Before following him out of the room, Qui-Gon turned to Jar Jar.

"Don't touch anything" He warned before following Watto outback.

"Are you an angel?" Asked Anakin once they were gone. Ally frowned as she dusted the counter.

 _'What?'_ She thought.

"What?" Padme voiced her thoughts.

"An angel. I heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They live on the moons of Iego, I think"

"You're a funny little boy. How do you know so much?" Asked Padme.

"He listens to all the traders and star pilots who come through here" Ally answered for him; making Padme turn towards her.

"And who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Allygwen, but my friends call me Ally. I'll tell you when you can call me that" Padme chuckled lightly.

"Okay" They smiled at each other.

"I'm a pilot, you know? And someday I'm gonna fly away from this place" Said Anakin suddenly.

"You're a pilot?"

"Mm-hmm. All my life"

"How long have you two been here?" Asked Pame.

"Since we were very little" Answered Allygwen.

"Three, I think" Added Anakin.

"Our mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt but she lost us betting on the Podraces"

"You both are slaves?"

"I'm a person, my name is Anakin. And this is my twin-sister Ally"

"I'm sorry" Said Padme "I don't fully understand. This is a strange place to me"

The three of them turn to Jar Jar just as he activated a small droid and panicked. He gave a not-so-soft yelp as he tried to chase the droid through the workshop.

"I got ya!" He said as he grabbed the droid through the neck.

"Hey!" Ani called his attention.

"What?" Jar Jar asked and Ally chuckled softly.

"Hit the nose, Frog-Man" She said sarcastically as she went on helping.

"Wouldn't have lasted long anyways if I wasn't so good at building things" Anakin changed the topic of the conversation suddenly.

"What about your sister?" Asked Padme. Ani turned to look at Ally.

"Because she's a girl. I may be young, but I'm not stupid. I've seen the way Watto looks at her; he has some sort of sick emotion towards Ally and it's only getting worse" Ani answered and Padme looked sympathetically at Ally as she helped Jar Jar fixed the droid.

The conversation changed when Qui-Gon walked back inside the room.

"We're leaving" He announced "Jar Jar" He called as he walked away.

"I'm glad to have met you, Anakin; Allygwen" Padme said following him.

"I was glad to meet you too" Ani yelled after her as Watto flyed back into the workshop and grunted.

"Outlanders. They think we know nothing"

"They seemed nice to me" Replied Ally.

"Clean the ranks" Watto said to Anakin. He turned to Allygwen "And you, clean my bedroom. Then you can both go home"

"Yes!" Ally said under her breath. Ani was not-so-smooth.

"Yippee!"

ஜ

Qui-Gon, Padme, R2 and Jar Jar were walking through Mos Eisley when he spotted a fish-like creature hanging upside down on a net. He took one in his mouth and an big purpleish alien barked at him in his native language.

"Are you going to pay for that?" As Jar Jar's confused stare, the alien continued "It costs seven wupiupi"

Jar Jar quickly dropped the food, letting it fly over to another purpleish creature.

"Oops" Breathed Jar Jar. The alien got up in his two arms and attacked Jar Jar to the ground.

"Is this yours?" Asked the creature, holding up the food with his right foot.

"Who, mesa-" Jar Jar tried to ask but was cut off by the creature's left foot crushing his windpipe.

"Careful, Sebulba" Allygwen said approaching them "He's a big-time outlander"

"I'd hate to see you diced before we race again" Said Anakin and Sebulba turned towards him.

"Next time we race boy, it will be the end of you" It replied in his native tongue "If you weren't a slave, I'd squash you now" He said before walking away.

"Hi" Said Anakin as Qui-Gon appeared in front of them.

"Hi there" Replied Qui-Gon to both Ani and Ally.

"Your buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo" Ally said sarcastically as Jar Jar rubbed his neck in an attempt to soath the pain.

"He picked a fight with Dug" Added Ani "An especially dangerous Dug called Sebulba"

"Mesa haten crunchen. Das da last ting mesa want" Jar Jar said.

"Nevertheless, the children are right. You were heading into trouble" Replied Qui-Gon "Thanks, my young friends"

"But-but mesa doen nutten!" Jar Jar said indignified.


	5. Chapter 4: Goodbye To Everything I Knew

**Star Wars: If I Ever See You Again**

 **Chapter 4: Goodbye To Everything I Knew**

 **Summary: Available on 'Prologue"**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything related to Star Wars. I'm writing a FANfiction to hopefully please some fans and myself.**

 **So here's chapter four, I hope you like it. And please, if possible review. Your opinion is important to me...**

 **I sort of inspired myself in the song "Goodbye To You" by Michelle Branch**

ஜ

"You'll like these pallies" Said Anakin as he handed one to Qui-Gon and another to Ally "Here"

"Thank you" Said Qui-Gon and Ally smiled at her brother.

"Oh, my bones are aching" Said the old woman who sold them the pallies "Storm's coming up, Ani. You better get home quick"

"Do you have shelter?" Ani asked the outlanders, turning his back on the woman after paying her.

"We'll head back to our ship" Answered Qui-Gon.

"Is it far?" Asked Ally. Qui-Gon turned towards her and smiled at her thoughfulness.

"It's on the outskirts" Answered Padme.

"You'll never reach the outskirts in time" Replied Ani.

"Ani's right. Sandstorms are very dangerous. You should probably find somewhere else to spend the night" Said Ally. Ani turned towards her.

 _"Can they come with us?"_ Anakin asked his sister telepathically.

"Ani, no" She warned

"Why not?" He whined. Padme and Qui-Gon frowned.

"Sorry, what?" She asked.

 _"It's dangerous. We don't know them"_ Ally replied through their link.

"You two can talk to each other telepathically?" Asked Qui-Gon. Padme was even more confused than before. _'Interesting'_ he thought and Ally sighed.

"Yeah, I guess is a twin thing" Ani answered. Qui-Gon raised his hand to scratch his beard.

"Yes, that's probably it"

 _"Allyyy! Please!"_

 _"Uh, fine Ani"_

"Here, come with us" Said Anakin, walking ahead and the outlanders following him. Ally staying behind with R2.

"I'm sure mom will be _delighted_ when she hears we invited strangers for dinner" She mused sarcastically under her breath and R2 beeped. She turned to him "What are you beeping at?" She scoffed as he beeped again.

ஜ

They arrived home during the sand storm and quickly shut the door once they were inside the small cottage.

"Mom!" Anakin called "Mom, we're home!"

"Ah, dissen cosy" Said Jar Jar as Shmi walked inside the room.

"These are my friends, Mom"

"Hello" She welcomed.

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn" Shmi smiled at him.

"I'm building a droid. You wanna see?" Anakin asked Padme.

"Your children were kind enough to offer us shelter" Qui-Gon said.

"C'mon. I'll show you 3PO" Anakin said, grabbing Padme's hand and taking her to his room; R2 following.

ஜ

It was already dark outside; Obi-Wan had called Qui-Gon through the COMlink to discuss the Trade Federation. When he turned the COMlink off, he heard someone clean their throats behind him. He jumped a little bit and turned around to see Allygwen.

"Seems like you have a little problem, huh?" She asked, supporting her weight onto the stone wall.

"It's not polite to listen to people's conversations" She smirked and he continued "And you managed to come out behind me without me knowing. Congratulations, not many people acomplish that"

"Really? I thought all of your Jedi powers would pay off someway" She said and he frowned, looking at her confused.

"Why do you think I'm a Jedi?" He asked.

"Let's just say you need a better place to hide your laser sword" She answered and he chuckled.

"That I do..." He said sighed.

"Are you alright?" Ally asked.

"I'm fine, Allygwen" He answered and she smiled.

"Please, call me Ally" He smiled as he asked.

"I do not wish to sound rude but why are you here?"

"That's okay. Mom wished me to say dinner's ready" Ally replied and turned to walk away; Qui-Gon following her.


	6. Chapter 5: Who Knew He Was Good

**Star Wars: If I Ever See You Again**

 **Chapter 5: Who Knew He Was Good**

 **Summary: Available on 'Prologue"**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything related to Star Wars. I'm writing a FANfiction to hopefully please some fans and myself.**

 **So here's chapter five, I hope you like it. And please, if possible review. Your opinion is important to me...**

ஜ

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were talking through the COMlink when the Padawan asked.

 _"What if this plan fails, master? We could be stuck here for a very long time..."_

"Well, it's too dangerous to call for help and a ship without power supply isn't goint to get us anywhere. And... There's something about these children" Master Qui-Gon replied before ending the call as he sees Shmi Skywalker leaving her cottage and approaching him. They smiled at each other.

"You should be very proud of your children. Your son is as brave as they come; and your daughter is a feisty one" She chuckled "They no nothing of greed. They're good kids"

"They have, uh..."

"Special powers?" Asked Qui-Gon. She looked at his tall frame before nodding.

"Yes"

"Anakin can see things before they happen. That's why he appears to have such quick reflexes. And I can feel Allygwen's fire from across Mos Eisley. They have Jedi traits" He said and she smiled.

"They also have an extraordinary bond" She added.

"Hopefully it can never be broken" He replied and she sighed.

"They deserve better than a slave's life" She said after a few moments.

"Had they been born in the epublic, we would have identified them early"

"But they would have not stick together all this time" She pointed out.

"True" He replied "But the Force is unusually strong with them. That much is clear. Who is their father?" He asked.

"There was no father" She answered "I carried them, I gave birth, I raised them. I can't explain what happened" She continued after his confused gaze "Can you help them?"

"I don't know" He answered truthfully "I din't actually come here to free slaves"

She looked down, clearly disappointed and looked back at Ani and Ally fixing the Podrace.

ஜ

During their conversation, Ani and Ally's friends had joined them and circled and Podracer.

"Wow, a real astro droid!" Said Kitster, pointing at R2-D2.

"How do you get so lucky?" Asked Pampy.

"This isn't the half of it" Exclaimed Ani. As their confused looks, Ally said.

"He's in he Boonta race tomorrow; and he's very proud of it"

"What? With this?" Asked Kitser alarmed. Beside him, Wradok chuckled.

"You're such a joker, Ally" He said in his native language.

"You've been working on that for years" Pointed Pampy.

"It's never gonna run!" Exclaimed Jessib.

"Come on. Let's go and play ball" Hick said as he ran away. The rest of the gang running away with him "Luck, Ani. You're gonna be bug squash"

"You know, I find that Jar Jar creature to be a little odd" Said C-3PO after watching the Gungan stuck his tongue on the Podracer's energy bars, making it go numb. R2 beeped as Ally replied.

"We all do 3PO, we all do..." She turned to Anakin "Ani, how do you know it's gonna run?" She asked.

"It will" Answered Anakin.

"I think it's time we found out" Said Qui-Gon "Here, use this power charge"

"Yes, sir!" Replied Ani.

"Come on, Ally. Let's move away"

"My mouth" Exclaimed Jar Jar "Ani, I'm stuck. My tongue is fat" He tried to say as Padme helped him.

"You're quite right, Master Allygwen. He's very odd indeed" Said 3PO coming up behind her; R2 beeping in approval.

"Thank you" Jar Jar said as Padme freed his arm from the Podracer "Go" He continued giving Ani a thumbs up.

They all watched as Ani activated his Pod, the engines roaring.

"It's working! It's working!" He yelled as Shmi watched from afar.

ஜ

It was night when Qui-Gon was trying to clean Anakin's arm on the porch. It was a moment of stupidity that left a small gash of his left arm; he was getting out of the Podracer when he slipped and almost fell on his face onto the sand, thankfully the Jedi Qui-Gon was there to catch him.

"Stay still, Ani. Let me clean this cut"

"There's so many" Said Ani, looking at the stars "Do they all have a system of planets?" He asked.

"Most of them" Answered Qui-Gon.

"Has anyone been to them all?"

"Not likely"

"I wanna be the first one to see them all. Well, me and Ally"

"Is that so?" Asked Qui-Gon with a raised brow.

"Yeah! I've always wanted to be a pilot!" Ani replied.

"What about Ally?"

"Ally always said she wanted to be a Warrior. Making big decisions and ordering people around. No, thanks, I'd rather be a solo pilot"

"Ordering people around, huh? She does seem kinda bossy" Qui-Gon mused and Ani sighed.

"You have no idea" He replied just as Ally came to the porch and supported her weight on the stone wall.

"Ani, mom says it's bedtime" She said.

"What about you? Wow!" He exclaimed as Qui-Gon pierced his skin with a small needle.

"Hey!" Ally said indignified.

"There we are. Good as new" Said Qui-Gon.

"Ani, Ally, I'm not gonna tell you again" Yelled Shmi from inside the house.

"What was there for?" Asked Anakin as Ally came closer to them.

"Checking your blood for infections. Go on. Big day tomorrow; sleep well, Ani" Answered Qui-Gon as he sent Anakin back inside. Ally came closer to his side.

"Okay, what was that _really_ for?" She asked.

"Nothing passes you, now does it?" He asked playfully. She cockes her head to the side, arches a dark blonde eyebrow and smirks softly. He sighes "I was taking Ani's blood to check for Midichlorians"

She was now more confused than ever.

"Midi-what?"

"Midichlorians are a microscopic life form present in all living things. For those who have a higher amount of these cels, it's possible to say that they have a stronger connection to The Force" He explained.

"Well, now I feel disturbed that I wasn't thought as worthy enough to do that test. Is it because I'm a girl?" She asked and Qui-Gon chuckled.

"No, not at all. It's only beacause I haven't gotten the time to you know... ask for your blood"

"Okay, that's just weird" She said scrunching up her nose and holding up her left arm for him. He looked at it in confusion "Well...? Jedi, do your force magic!" She asked sarcastically and he chuckled, suddenly remembering what Ani said about Ally ordering people around.

"Ally! Bedtime!" Yelled Shmi from inside the house.

"Coming!" Yelled Ally right before she felt a pinching in her arm "Ouch!" She exclaimed and pouted. Qui-Gon shook his head and smiled.

 _'She truly is something...'_ He thought

"There, all good" He said. She looked at him and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Qui-Gon" She replied as she sat up and walked back inside the small cottage.

"Ally!" Yelled Shmi.

"Alright, alright. Don't shoot!" Exclaimed Ally putting both of her hands up. Before she walked arount the hall though, she turned around and smiled at Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon didn't know how to explain but he felt such a strong connection towards both of these kids; almost fatherly love. He shook those thoughts out of his head and grabbed his COMlink.

"Obi-Wan" He called.

 _"Yes, master?"_ Obi-Wan replied trough the COMlink.

"I need an analysis of these blood samples I'm sending you" He said

 _"Wait a minute..."_

"I need a midichlorian count" Qui-Gon continued.

 _"These readings are off the chart. Over 20.000! Even Master oda doesn't have a midichlorian count that high"_

"No Jedi has" Replied Qui-Gon.

 _"What does that mean?"_

"I'm not sure" He said as he turned to see Shmi standing by the door, looking at him before going back inside.


	7. Chapter 6: Buntaa Eve

**Star Wars: If I Ever See You Again**

 **Chapter 6: Buntaa Eve**

 **Summary: Available on 'Prologue"**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything related to Star Wars. I'm writing a FANfiction to hopefully please some fans and myself.**

 **So here's chapter six, I hope you like it. And please, if possible review. Your opinion is important to me...**

ஜ

Qui-Gon had woken up early this morning and had taken Jar Jar and Ally to oversee the Podrace; where they met up with Watto behind the Pods.

"I wanna see your spaceship the moment the race is over" Watto demanded.

"Patience, my blue friend" Replied Qui-Gon "You'll have your winning before the suns set and we'll be far away from here"

"Not if your ship belongs to me, I think, huh?" He laughed "I warn you, no funny business"

"You don't think Anakin can win?" Asked Ally, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't get me wrong, girl. I have faith in the boy. He's a credit to your race... but Sebulba there is going to win, I think" He said, moving his head so it pointed to the Dug on his right. Jar Jar's eyes grew wide.

"Oh, no!" He said.

"Why do you think that?" Asked Qui-Gon.

"He always wins!" Replied Ally "I hate to admit it but Watto may be true" Watto grinned at her.

"That's my good girl. I'm betting heavily on Sebulba" He said, looking her up-and-down. Qui-Gon noticed this and turned himslef slightly so he could stand protectively in front of Ally, and it didn't help when Ally moved closer to him and gripped his elbow. Watto grunted.

"I'll take that bet" He said. Watto turned to look at him.

"You'll what?" He asked confused.

"I'd wager my new racing pod against, say... the children and their mother"

"No pod is worth three slaves, not by a long shot!" Exclaimed Watto.

"The children then. Both of them"

"BOTH OF THEM? There ain't no way I'm gonna let this butterfly here fly away!" He replied, refering to Ally.

"What good you would have with me?!" Asked Ally. He turned towards her and smirked.

"Let's discuss this when you're older, no?"

"You're dispicable" Said Qui-Gon softly. Watto grunted at him.

"No, seriously! I only break like, _everything_ in your shop. The only thing you send me to do is clean your bedroom and kitchen; which you don't even use it! You're wasting money keeping me. If you want a woman so bad, why don't you go to the Hutts? I'm sure they could arrange something..."

Watto looked quite bewildered at Ally's outburst; but he couldn't help but to realize she's right. He wastes more money pinning for a slave girl than what she's actually worth! He turned to Qui-Gon and offered the Jedi his hand.

"You can have the girl. Deal?" He asked.

"What about the boy?" Inquired Qui-Gon.

"Well... We'll let fate decise, huh? I just happen to have a chance cube right here..." He said pulling out a chance cube out of his clutch "Blue, it's the children. Red, their mother"

Qui-Gon nodded and Watto threw the dice. Qui-Gon used the Force to make the chance cub fall with the blue side up. Jar Jar smiled and Watto looked more displeased and annoyed than ever.

"You won this small toss, outlander but you won't win the race! So it makes little difference!" He yelled as he flew away.

ஜ

Anakin was preparing for the race when Shmi came to him and envolepted him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Be safe" She said worried.

"Don't worry, mom. I'll" He replied. She could feel tears in her eyes as she tried not to cry. She kissed his forehead and smiled at him before moving out of the way so Ally could hug her brother.

"Try not to get yourself killed, Hutt-breath" She teased and he chuckled.

"Try not to break a mirror with your face, sis" He teased back and she stood there with her mouth open as he laughed.

"Shut up!" She commanded as she lightly punched his arm. They laughed together.

Shmi couldn't help but smile as Qui-Gon came up behind her and they watched this scene together; both filled with parently love. This scene was ruined by the arrival of Sebulba:

"You won't walk away from this one you slave scum" It said. Ally could feel her brother's confidence lowering as the creature said that. She turned to look at Sebulba; a dark look in her eyes.

"I wouldn't count on it, filthy animal" She said. Sebulba was surprise for a second before smiling.

"You're bantha fodder!" He said as he walked away just as Qui-Gon arrived at the scene.

"You all set, Ani?" He asked.

"Yep" Ani answered as Qui-Gon helped him up on the Pod.

"Where's mom?" Ally asked.

"She went with Padme and Jar Jar to find somewhere to sit" He replied, not even glancing at her. His attention was focused on Anakin.

"Remember, concentrate on the moment" Qui-Gon said. Ani nodded "Feel, son't think. Use your instincts"

"I will"

"May the Force be with you" He said as he touched Anakin's blonde hair softly for a moment before turning towards Ally and holding up his arms. She walked over to him and he put his hand on her shoulder as they walked together to where the rest of the gang was.

ஜ

The race was getting close. It had now become a fight between Ani and Sebulba. Each time Anakin's Pod was hit, Ally felt it through their Force connection. Ally and Shmi now found themselves holding their hands together as if it were life itself. Qui-Gon had put a conforting hand on Shmi's shoulder and Jar Jar was almost having a piggy-back ride on Qui-Gon and Padme as he yelled "OH, NO!" or "GO, ANI!".

 _"He won. Anakin won the race!"_ Ally thought as she smiled and quickly ran to his side. He was now being lifted by Qui-Gon and crowd had gathered among him

"Mom, I won! Ally, I did it!" He happily shouted through all the cheers from the crowd and Jar Jar.

"Good going, Ani" Jar Jar later said before hugging him. Padme hugged him before saying:

"We owe you everything, Ani" He smiled at her.

Shmi ran to him and kissed his cheek.

"It's so wonderful, Ani. You have brought hope to those to have none"

Next was Ally; she hugged him and said:

"I'm so proud of you!" He chuckled.

"Thanks"


	8. Chapter 7: A Sith's Close Encounter

**Star Wars: If I Ever See You Again**

 **Chapter 7: A Sith's Close Encounter**

 **Summary: Available on 'Prologue"**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything related to Star Wars. I'm writing a FANfiction to hopefully please some fans and myself.**

 **So here's chapter seven, I hope you like it. And please, if possible review. Your opinion is important to me...**

ஜ

Ally was currently daydreaming sitting on the kitchen table, drinking blue milk when Shmi came into the room and looked at her.

"I know that face" She said "What happened?" Ally looked at her, suddenly surprised.

"Huh?" She asked. Shmi frowned as sat on the chair at Ally's right and asked:

"Ally, what's wrong, my little ewok?"

"Nothing. Is just-It's just that... Kitskate" Ally answered and Shmi frowned even more.

"Anakin's friend, yes. What about him?"

"He asked me out"

"Oh" Shmi said as realization sunk in "Honey, I'm sure Kitskate is a very nice young fella who could buy you out of Watto once he's old enough" Ally shook her head.

"No, I don't like him that way. It doesn't feel right. I feel like there's someone out there, someone right for me"

"Well, of course there's sweetie. You're a beautiful, strong, smart and independent young girl. Who in their right mind wouldn't want to even stand by your side?" Shmi asked.

"No, I really feel like there's someone out there I'm destined to be with"

"And...How would he look like?"

"I feel like he would have big, deep blue yes; soft fair hair. He would be tough but not too toned. He would be serious but have a nice sense of humor. He would fight for me. He would be my hero" Ally said.

"So...You want someone...Perfect?" Shmi asked sarcastically and they both giggled. They stopped when they heard Anakin and Qui-Gon walk through the door.

"Mom! Ally! We sold the pod! Look at all the money we have!" Ani said excited.

"Oh my goodness! But that's so wonderful, Ani!" Shmi replied.

"And he has been freed" Said Qui-Gon. They all turned to look at him.

"What?" Shmi asked.

"You're no longer a slave" Qui-Gon said, then turned to look at Ally "Neither are you, Ally" Ani smiled.

"Did you hear that?" Ani asked Shmi. Ally was too much in shock to react. She must have forgotten he bet Qui-Gon made with Watto before the Podrace with all the comotion that happened after it.

"Now you can make both of your dreams come true. You're both free" Her face showed her desappointament "Will you take them with you?" She asked Qui-Gon "Are they to become Jedi?"

"Yes" He answered "Our meeting was not a coincidence. Nothing happens by accident"

"You mean I get to come with you in your starship?" Asked Anakin.

"You and your sister, yes" Ani smiled "Anakin, you must realize that training to becomea Jedi is not an easy challenge and even if you succeed, it's a hard life"

"But I wanna go! It's what I've always dreamed of doing. Can I go, Mom?"

"Anakin...This path has been placed before you. The choice is yours alone. You and your sister's" Said Shmi.

"I wanna do it" He said, confident; he then turned to Allygwen "Ally? Do you wanna go?"

Qui-Gon looked at Ally and she looked back; she had come to a decision...

"Yes" She looked at her mother as she said those words, seeing Shmi's face filling with loneliness already.

"Then pack your things. We haven't much time" Said Qui-Gon and both Ani and Ally gave their mother a kiss on the cheek then ran to pack their things.

"What about Mom? Ani asked "Is she free too?"

"I tried to free your mother, Ani, but Watto wouldn't have it"

"You're coming with us, aren't you Mom?" Ani asked and Ally turned towards him.

"I don't think that's how it works, Ani" She said as a sad expression came to all of their eyes.

"Son, my place is here. My future is here. It is time for yo to let go" Shmi replied.

"I don't want things to change"

"But you can't stop the change, Ani" Said Ally.

"Any more than you can stop the suns from setting" Added Shmi "I love both of you" She said as she hugged them both "Now hurry" Ally and Ani quickly ran to pack their belongings.

"Thank you" Shmi said to Qui-Gon.

"I'll watch after them. You have my word" He put a conforting hand on her shoulder "Will you be alright?" He asked.

"Yeah" She answered.

ஜ

Qui-Gon, Anakin and Allygwen were running towards the Nubian cruiser when the Jedi Master sensed a disturbance in the Force. He looked behind him to see a black-clad shape speeding towards Anakin and Allygwen.

"Children! Drop!" He yelled and they both quickly dropped onto the sand as the shape iginited a red lightsaber and advanced towards Qui-Gon.

"Go! Tell them to take off" Qui-Gon yelled as Ally and Ani quickly made their way towards the ship as Qui-Gon kept fighting off the Dark Sith.

Ani went inside the ship to warn the others while Ally stood outside watching the fight closely.

The Sith was almost defeating Qui-Gon when a force suddenly threw him face-first onto the sand. Qui-Gon looked to see Ally with her eyes closed and arms in front of her when she almost fell down if not by Qui-Gon's arms supporting her as she fell into unconsiousness. He saw the ship coming closer and quickly threw Ally's form over his shoulder and force-jumped into the ship.

"Are you alright?" Asked Anakin once they were on board.

"I think so. But I need to take your sister to the infermary" Qui-Gon replied.

"What was it?" Asked Obi-Wan.

"I'm not sure...But right now I need you to take Ally here to the infermary" He answered as he gently placed Ally in his Padawan's arms.

"Yes, master" He replied before standing up and carrying Ally to the infermary.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Said Anakin as he catched up with Obi-Wan "What's your name?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. Yours?"

"I'm Anakin Slywalker. Pleased to meet ya, sir" Ani replied "Are you a Jedi too?"

"Yes" He answered and they arrived at the infermary and Obi-Wan gentely lowered Ally onto the bed and medical droids started surrounding her. He turned to wak away when he asked Anakin.

"Are you staying?" Anakin nodded.

"She is my sister, I would never leave her" Obi-Wan smiled and walked away.


	9. Chapter 8: It's Cold In Space

**Star Wars: If I Ever See You Again**

 **Chapter 8: It's Cold In Space**

 **Summary: Available on 'Prologue"**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything related to Star Wars. I'm writing a FANfiction to hopefully please some fans and myself.**

 **I just want to say thank you for all of those who reviewed, followed or favorited. It means so much to me that you like it, and I'm sooo sorry for taking this long to update. It's just because I've been writing a book of my own, that is a retelling of the stories in Greek Mythology called "Gods Of The Olympus" and I've been really busy with it. So, I'm truly sorry for the wait.**

 _ **Samwise Skywalker**_ **\- Thank you so much for saying that. It really helps my ego - lol -**

 _ **Cosmoscat98**_ **\- No, I thank you for reading it. I'll try to update everytime that I can.**

 _ **Mixcela**_ **\- Thank you! And you don't have to wait anymore, 'cause it's finally here...**

 **So here's chapter eight, I hope you all like it. And please, if possible review. Your opinion is important to me...**

ஜ

The first thing she felt was pain. Her head felt like it was going to explode from it. Anakin was half asleep when he saw his sister's hand spasming a little and quickly opened his eyes and forced himself awake. He grabbed her hand and said:

"Ally? Aly, are you awake?" her eyes popped open as soon as she heard her brother's voice calling out to her.

"Ani?" she whispered, her voice rough from sleep; and he smiled.

"Ally! I'm glad that you're okay!" he exclaimed and she scoffed.

 _"If only..."_ she thought and mentally smacked herself as she remembered they shared a telepathy comunication.

"Why? Does it hurt?" he asked, worried.

"Fine, just a little headache. Nothing big" she answered and he frowned.

"Stay here, I'll bring Qui-Gon"

"No, Ani. That's not-" but he had already left "necessary" she whispered to herself before sighing. Her head was a little better now, but it still hurt a lot. She scanned her body to see a few bruises on her elbow and knee; but they were bandaged up and almost healed already. She looked up when she heard an automatic steel door opening, to see the smiling face of the Master Jedi. He went towards her and kneeled in front of her bedside; where she currently sat up.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey" he repeated, smiling up at her "So, how is the head?" he asked.

"Still in pain, but at least it's a little better..."

"Good" they smiled at each other "Anakin, could you leave us for a moment, please?"

Anakin looked at Allygwen as needing reassurence that she was fine. She smiled at him and he sighed before walking out of the infermary.

"Now, could you explain to me what happened?" she asked Qui-Gon. He sighed and asked:

"Do you not remember?" she shook her head 'no'.

"I remember a voice in my head telling me that I should use my feelings to help. So, I lifted my hands and thought about, pushing him off of you" she answered. Qui-Gon frowned.

"Your feelings?" he asked and she nodded "And what were you feeling, Ally?" she looked at him with wide eyes.

"I was mad. I was angry that, that, monster-thing, tried to hurt Ani. I was angry that it had hurt you and I was worried about what it could do if it get to me or Ani; or anyone else in the ship. I was worried about us; even Jar-Jar, a little bit" she confessed as she saw worry flash in Qui-Gon's eyes before his cool exterior took over once again.

"Whose voice was it, Ally?" she frowned.

"It was dark and, robotic? I don't know how to explain; like if he speaking through a mask, maybe? I have no idea! I don't who it belonged to, either" she looked down at her hands, that were currently on her lap.

"And how did you felt? After you _pushed_ him?" Qui-Gon asked and Allygwen looked at him.

"It felt satifying" she answered, truthfully before looking down at her hands again.

"I see" he said, staring at her.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"No, don't be sorry" he whispered back "You probably saved my life to be honest" he said louder this time and she laughed as she loked at him again.

"You're damn right, I did" he laughed at her childness.

"Now that I know that you are feeling better, I'm afraid I must go. I have buisiness to attend to"

"Jedi buisiness?" she asked playfully while raising an eyebrow. He laughed again.

"Yes, I'm afraid" he sighed and turned to leave "You wish me to call Ani back?" he asked.

"No, let him sleep" she answered and he nodded.

"Fine. Get better"

"I will. Good night, Qui-Gon"

"Good night, Ally" she smiled as the door closed on his way out. She sighed relieved as he left and went back to sleep.

 _But the voice was heard once again in her dreams, but this time; the bearer of the voice decided to make na appereance as well. It was a 6'something man wearing nothing but black. But it was the mask that catched Ally off guard, it only breathed heavily for a few minutes before grabbing a light saber and igniting it. The saber was red, unlike Qui-Gon's. He held it close to her neck, breathed heavily and said in that terrifying yet alluring voice:_

 _'You don't know the power of the dark side' The mysterious black-clad figure then proceeded to attack her and slash her neck, cutting of her head. Ally saw the world turn black as only a scarry and horrible laugh was heard before another voiced said:_

 _'Your faith in your brother will be your ruin. He is your weakness' Ally screamed in pain as she felt as if she were being burned alive._

ஜ

In Obi-Wan's and Qui-Gon's shared quarters, they were discussing about what Allygwen had told Qui-Gon earlier that night.

"But what does it mean, Master?" asked Obi-Wan.

"I don't know, Padawan. But I fear that young Allygwen is being haunted by the dark side; a Sith" Qui-Gon answered.

"A Sith, Master? But that's not possible"

"Nothing is impossible, Obi-Wan" replied Qui-Gon "If it is indeed a Sith, I must report this to the Jedi Counsil immediatelly"

"Do you believe it was that creature you encountered on Tattooine?" asked Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon shook his head.

"No, a Sith Master would never dare to attack a Jedi directly and without his apprentice. At least, there were no records of single Sith Master attacks in thousands of years. No, they don't like to do the dirty work, so they send their apprentices. That is what I probably had fought. But I didn't fight alone"

"You didn't?" asked Obi-Wan frowning and Qui-Gon nodded.

"Before Allygwen fainted, I saw her. I saw her lifting her hands while closing her eyes. I believe she used the Force to push the Sith out off me, so I had the time to escape" Obi-Wan widened his eyes.

"I thought she did not had any training in the Force... Do you think her mother was lying?"

"No" Qui-Gon shook his head "She acted on instinct"

"Wow, she must be more powerful in the Force then I had firtly thought"

"Powerful, indeed. I'm afraid that's why the Sith were after her"

"But what about her brother? Do the Sith think, that maybe because she is a woman, she is easier to currupt?" Obi-Wan asked and Qui-Gon nodded.

"That's possible. I wouldn't put anything pass the dark side" he replied.

"Well, but at least now we-" Obi-Wan was interrupted when they heard a scream coming from the room right next to theirs, for safety reasons.

"Ally" Qui-Gon told Obi-Wan as they ran outside of their room and opened the door to the infermary to see Ally tossing and turning in her sleep, drentched in sweat and gripping the sheets for dear life.

"Ally!" Qui-Gon called, shooking her awake as Obi-Wan observed.

"Ally, are you okay?" Qui-Gon asked and she nodded.

Just then, Captain Panaka entered the room with his blaster.

"Is everything okay in here?" he asked and Ally turned to look at him.

"Yes" she said "Just a bad dream" he nodded and walked out, back to the Control room.

"I don't believe it was just a bad dream" Obi-Wan started and both Ally and Qui-Gon turned to look at him "You looked like you were dying in your-" he stopped as his Master glared at him.

"Ally, what were you dreaming about?" Qui-Gon asked, looking worriedly at her. She sighed and looked at Obi-Wan.

"It was just a dream. I was... Being burned alive. It's silly"

"Nothing more?" asked Obi-Wan, frowning.

"Nothing more" she answered as she looked in his eyes. She looked away when Qui-Gon started speaking.

"Well, go back to sleep then. We arrive in Coruscant tomorrow. It may be best for you to rest" he said as he turned to walk out of the room.

"Coming, Padawan?" Obi-Wan looked at his Master.

"I think I'll saty here until she falls asleep, Master. I'll be right there" Qui-Gon nodded and left.

"So..." Ally started.

"I don't believe you" Obi-Wan cut her off.

"Straight to the point, then" she whispered and sighed "Look, I didn't want Qui-Gon to worry so I lied; blast me" Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"I'm here to judge you. I'm only curious about your dream. I want to know what happened there"

"I heard a voice, again. Saying the stupiddest things like my brother is a coward and it pissed me off a little, so I tried to attack it but it ended up burning me alive. Nothing more" she lied again. He looked straight into her yes and Ally felt like it was scortching through her soul.

"Nothing more?" he smirked. She smiled.

"This time, I swear. Nothing more" he nodded and walked out of the room. Ally sighed in relief as he left; thinking about the dream. What did it mean? Who were those people? Why she was being burned alive? Why her?


	10. Chapter 9: Coruscant

**Star Wars: If I Ever See You Again**

 **Chapter 9: Coruscant**

 **Summary: Available on 'Prologue"**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything related to Star Wars. I'm writing a FANfiction to hopefully please some fans and myself.**

 **I'm soooo sorry it took so long for me to update, but school sucks. Hopefully, I'll be changing that in the future... And thank you for those who favorited, followed and reviewed. 3**

 **Cosmoscat98 : Thank you for reviewing. All your questions will be answered in good time. Gotta keep the mystery going... The only thing I can say about Ally though is that she'll grow up to look like Teresa Palmer.**

 **Racheo91 : Thank you!**

 **So here's chapter nine, I hope you all like it. And please, if possible review. Your opinion is important to me...**

ஜ

Ally woke up to see her brother shooking her awake.

"What is it, Ani?" she asked him.

"We're here!" he replied, excited. She quickly got dressed and went outside of the infermary with Anakin to see the Queen, her handmaidens and Captain Panaka walking towards them. Ally was suddenly, she has never met a queen after all...

She and Anakin bowed before the Queen Amidala once she and her crew came to a halt in front of them. The queen smiled and said:

"I heard you were the one who helped Master Jinn protect us" Ally nodded.

"Yes, your Majesty"

"Rise. Both of you" the queen commanded in a soft voice. Allygwen and Anakin did as they were told. "Thank you" the queen continued. The twins looked shocked for a moment before Ally smiled softly at her and replied.

"No problem, Your Highness" The queen smiled and proceeded to walk towards the ship's hangar door. Padme pausing to smile at Anakin and Ally swore she saw him blush.

'What did I miss?' she asked herself, confused.

ஜ

At the hangar, Allygwen and Anakin walked behind the two Jedi in direction towards a small group of men. The one at the front was lean and tall, with short white hair and a genueine friendly face. The man slightly behind him also had a smile plasted on his face, although Allygwen could see it was fake from very far away. Her stomach turned knots as she saw his face. Big nose, thin lips, shoulder-length grey hair and a smile that didn't reach his cold eyes. She watched as the man, the friendly one, greeted the Queen as the creep greeted Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

"I can assure you, Master Jinn; Coruscant welcomes thee with open arms" The man said.

Ally didn't know why, but she felt this man was not to be trusted. She was good at reading people. And she read that this man, this... Palpatine, was not who he said he was.

As she was asked to follow Padme, she looked at Qui-Gon, who nodded at her. As she entered the car after Ani, she looked once more at the man's face and found his eyes locked on her with a creepy smile on his face.

"Soon..." She heard a voice say on her head as the car took off in direction of the Senate.

She looked at Anakin and saw him looking in awe at the flying cars passing by and the tall buildings reaching the skies. She smiles and she shrugged her worries off as paranoia and watched aliens driving their cars next to hers.

ஜ

Later that day, Allygwen was looking at the night sky; she sighed as she watched Coruscant's night life. Lights of all colors lighting up in buildings and crosswalks, coming alive for people wanting to party and celebrate one more day in this wonderful city.

She heard Anakin shuffle in his sleep on the bed next to hers as the door creaked open and Jar Jar came into the room. She frowned her eyebrows as Jar Jar came to stand next to her on the balcony.

"Mesa couldn't sleep" He said and she smiled. Ally actually learned to love Jar Jar and his weird ways. Yes, he was annoying at times, but he also brought joy and made them all smile at his adorable stupidity.

"I couldn't sleep either" She replied.

"Is it because of your dweams?" She looked at him and asked:

"Ani told you, huh?" He nodded sheepishly. "Yes, Jar Jar. It is..."

"Mesa knows a way to make you sleep!" He said loudly.

"Sshhh" Ally put her hand on his mouth to silence him as she heard Ani groaning in his bed. "Not so loud" He nodded.

"Mesa's mwother always sang mesa song when mesa couldn't sleep, she did"

"Where's her, now?" Jar Jar looked sadly at his hands and answered:

"She got sick before mesa was banished. Mesa fears if I'll ever see her again"

Ally looked at him sadly before holding his hand with hers.

"If it's any consolation, I fear that I'll never see my mom again..."

They smiled at each other before saying goodnight and the both went to sleep. Ally looked at Ani, smiled and climbed into bed with him. She hugged his back and felt him shift so she could hug him properly. She smiled and slept soundly in the safe arms of her twin.

 *** Sorry if took too long, but there's already new chapters on the way, please enjoy.**

 **P.S.: I won't be one of those people that take Jar Jar completely of the story, I'll try to make him useful here. And who knows? The path that I want him to take in this version will actually make him one of the most relatable characters in the prequels...**


End file.
